


Berry Picking

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an entirely different session, the tricksters and the trolls have their own ways of blowing off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Picking

**Author's Note:**

> It's never really specified what the ages are, but I'm just going to click the underage tag to be safe. This is yet another one of those 'I had to get it out of my system' stories. I'm starting to realize that I've got a lot of Johnzee up here though, I need to work on some of my un-cracked pairings too ^_^; This was mainly done for meandmylittlevoices on tumblr, who also runs clownshippinglove.tumblr.com So if you like clownshipping, grapeberry, Johnzee, whatever you call it, you should check it out.

Curling his tongue around the edge of his lollipop, John outright stared at Karkat as the troll tried to explain his plan for SGRUB/SBURB domination. The short angry cancer was stumbling every few words, distracted as he started paying more attention to the trickster's tongue than to his blueprint. Only about half of the attending members were paying attention anyways so it wasn't as if it really mattered. Jade and Nepeta were off to the side, drawing up some new complicated plan for a shot gun that would shoot sugar cubes. Gamzee was cleaning blood of his clubs, occasionally looking up to glare at Dave who was using Tavros' horns as an arm rest. Equius was probably the only one who was taking it seriously, sitting ramrod straight as he wrapped an then unravelled the bandages on his arm. 

“Gee Karkat, that's actually a pretty good idea.” John piped up, giving an absent minded lick to his sweet. “But what about the drones? There's usually four of them around the compound.”

“If we time it right, we'll only need to worry about one of them. Aradia can silence it before it puts up an alarm.” Karkat grinned, showing a frightening amount of sharp teeth.

“Oh good, so we can go now!” John chirped and abruptly hopped out of his seat, not waiting to be dismissed. Grabbing Gamzee's hand on the way by, he ran his tongue across his lips, uttering a happy 'playtime' before they disappeared together.

The clownish troll blinked lazily as he was almost drug behind John. The long ends of the ribbon tied around John's throat fluttered behind him as he walked, snapping through Gamzee's muddled thoughts and forcing him to pay attention. When the humans first showed up, he couldn't believe all the colors they sported and it had instantly enamored him to them. John usually stood out from the rest because of how he always sought out Gamzee to spend time with. At first he had assumed the humans intentions were pale, but he would occasionally make a comment or do something that confused the troll. John never spoke about pity, but the way his hands would linger on Gamzee's arm or play with his hair made him wonder if there was more to their interactions.

“Where we going?” Gamzee drawled as they headed outside together.

“Berry picking.” John looked back at him with a smile, his eyes darkening at the prospect of his favorite past time. 

The troll smirked. Berry picking was the name John had come up with for fighting a certain brand of imps that were tougher than the normal ones. Rather than dying in a colorful explosion of grist, they dropped some sort of sweet berries. Gamzee had never tried them but John swore that they were great. The bard watched John as they started to search for the berry dropping imps. They trooped across rolling hills at a brisk pace, going from one spot to another in hopes of discovering what they wanted. John was the one who found them first and his hand tightened against Gamzee's own. Hammers were in both their free hands in an instant, John's just a fraction after his friend in order to pause and put his lollipop in his mouth.

The imps, despite the fact that they were better than the ones who normally hopped around, didn't notice the two until it was too late. The hammers were dropped with surprising swiftness, a splash of dark blue blood slashing across the ground to herald the slaughter that followed. John let out shrieks of laughter that Gamzee answered with his own honking laughs. The others always seemed to hold back a bit, but when Gamzee fought alongside John they thrived in the moment.

In a matter of minutes, the small field was clear and John was plucking berries off the ground. It seemed like it went by too fast and Gamzee frowned as he helped John with the clean up. Since it was over, he expected that John would go on his way happily. Possibly to run into Dave's arms and hang off him and demand the sword swinger's attention. The clown growled unhappily at this thought, accidentally crushing a red berry in his hand. With Karkat back at their home, he would need to calm himself and he tried his hardest not to think about the red on his hand. How an accident could happen and the same vibrant color could coat his hammer. Or how the cool kid would look so surprised before he strangled the life out of him.

There was a familiar wet slurping sound and Gamzee looked up, expecting to see John playing with his lollipop again. His violet eyes widened, however, when he saw that in place of the sweet treat was John's hammer. His eyes were half-lidded as he cleaned the speckles of imp blood from his weapon of choice. Gamzee's breath left him in a swift exhale and he found himself taking a few steps forward. John groaned and slid his tongue across the bulbous head of it a little at a time. When his lips brushed against it, it left smears of blood on his mouth that Gamzee stared at, utterly transfixed. Lazily, John dropped his hand down, letting the hammer swing at his side.

“Want me to clean your hammer?” The trickster all but purred.

The troll nodded, his throat tight as he watched John sway towards him. The human's entire demeanor had shifted from playful to desirous, leaving no questions as to what he wanted. Graceful fingers untied the large bow from around his neck and he flicked his hammer into his sylladex once more.

“Well? Bring it out Gamzee. Let me see it.” John murmured, pressing against his friend.

The troll bared his teeth as he brought up his weapon and it was promptly pushed back down with a gentle hand. John kissed him, placing a perfect bloody lip print to the stark white of Gamzee's cheek. His tongue flicked against Gamzee's earlobe and the troll didn't have to look to know he was smiling. His hammer thudded against the ground when he felt John's hands on his hips.

“Not that hammer silly-hoo.”

The pun annoyed Gamzee, but the irritation quickly fluttered away when the human's fingers tugged at his pants. John was sinking to his knees and Gamzee was too stunned for a moment, simply enjoying the smile on the human's face. Cautiously, the troll pulled his pants down a few inches. His bulge curled upwards and John grasped it with surprisingly gentle hands. Before Gamzee could ask if John was sure that he wanted to do it, the trickster was leaning in to lick him. The clown's fingers tensed on John's shoulders, yanking him closer.

John was all but cooing despite the roughness he was being shown. His plump lips parted so he could drag his tongue along the underside of Gamzee's bulge. The tentacle like appendage flexed and curled so the tip brushed John's cheek, leaving a trail of pale purple there. Gamzee's fingers tangled in the bright blonde hair under the bubblegum pink godhood that John wore, curiously feeling the flatness of the other's skull. His exploration was almost cut off when he felt John's head shift a tiny bit. The warm mouth suckled near his base, making his entire body tingle. Gamzee's hips rocked forward with each tender lick of the impudent pink tongue. He couldn't get enough of John, lost in the swell of need that burned in him.

Quickly, John opened his mouth wide, allowing Gamzee to push himself into the welcoming heat. He panted aloud, his fingers gripping the human tightly. The trickster's eyes widened when he felt the bulge twisting against his tongue. The tip was pushing to the back of his throat, the entirety of him filling John's mouth until his cheeks swelled. Whining low, Gamzee hurriedly pulled at John, urging him to hurry. Yanking himself away to catch a breath, the blonde smiled up at him and began to stroke his bulge before he could slam it back into John's mouth. He had never had this chance before and he didn't know how to tell John he needed it once more.

“Don't worry, I won't stop. Not unless there's something else you want.” John spoke softly, kissing his tip.

“Something else?” Gamzee whispered, his heart pounding faster as his imagination tortured him.

“Something else.” The trickster grinned, nodding as he pulled back a little. “Is there something else you want?”

“You.” Gamzee said sternly.

Not waiting for a response, the troll knelt down with John and curled his arms around him. The trickster shivered as sharp claws pulled down his sides, tearing the baby blue shirt he wore. John let out a soft groan, bending his body backwards little by little, his hands clutching at Gamzee's dark shirt to pull him down along with him. The troll was tense at first, not liking the idea of being led in this way. Gamzee's lip curled, baring his fangs at the trickster. To his irritation, the blonde giggled and papped him on the lips. The only thing that made the motion bearable was the fact that John's legs were tight around his waist and one hand was playing with his hair. He continued to grumble and bent down, his eyes falling shut as he licked John's throat. He could feel John tense and then rub against him, his legs pressing firmly on Gamzee's hips so he could feel the gentle stroke of the other's stockings on his skin. Latching his lips onto John's neck, he groaned when he felt the flutter of a pulse against his lips.

John took a few breaths, his head spinning as Gamzee suckled hard on his neck. He would end up with a tell tale smear of black face paint around the growing bruise but he didn't mind. Keeping one hand in the troll's hair, his other wiggled between their bodies so he could undo the fly on his shorts. He could feel Gamzee's bulge flexing against his belly and it briefly lapped against his wrist, trying to coil around it. With a bit of manoeuvring, he got his shorts shuffled down and yelped when Gamzee started biting him. Pushing at the troll's shoulders, John panted softly, his heart pounding when he was growled at once more.

“Mine.” The Capricorn demanded as he rocked his hips against John's.

The trickster groaned and eagerly pushed back, enjoying the sight of the troll above him fraying at the edge of his sanity. Gamzee's teeth snapped and he pulled the hand from his hair, pinning John's arms to the ground. Surprised but unresisting, John allowed himself to be bit again, the mark on his shoulder this time rather than his neck.

“Mine!” Gamzee growled angrily, his breath wafting hotly against John's lips.

Realizing it was more than a statement, John's lips curled in a smile and he tried to lift himself up from the ground a bit. “Yours.”

Sighing with relief, Gamzee's grip loosened and he started nuzzling John's temple. Once his hands were free, the human wound his fingers back through Gamzee's dark hair. The troll was nipping on his earlobe, one hand shoving the tatters of the trickster's shirt up and trying to pull both their clothes off without getting too far apart. John's eyes were bright and he could barely contain himself when Gamzee finally yanked his own dark shirt up and over his horns, letting it get lost in his sylladex. Laughing softly, John pulled at Gamzee until he could place candy coated kisses to the troll's painted lips. The troll's hand was shoved between them and after a few jerks, he managed to get John's shorts off. He didn't bother with the stockings, figuring it was too much trouble to try to get those as well. John felt the smooth movement of his legs being shifted up and gasped as the wet tip of Gamzee's bulge pressed to his entrance. It squirmed bit by bit, pushing past the resisting muscle, twitching inside of him gently.

John bit down on his lower lip, letting out a quiet whine as the troll pressed inside him. The trickster yelped softly, tears gathering in his eyes with each firm twist and press of the tentacle. The wetness made it easier to bear, but there was still a stinging sensation with each inch that opened him up. Panting for breath, John desperately grabbed Gamzee's shoulders. The troll murmured soothingly in his ear, soft curses and kisses interspersing his calming words.

Gamzee's features were softening as he rocked his hips, a smile making him seem calmer even as his bulge flexed inside John's body. John's back arched and he sniffled away the tears, feeling that the pain was starting to ebb. His clown lover dug his fingers into the dirt beside his head and John could hear the grass being ripped up. John could feel the bulge twisting to nudge his prostate, it's length and flexibility making it possible to simply roll against the gland repeatedly. John's mouth dropped open and he uttered a high whine, hardly able to respond because his body was shaking so badly. The troll's smile turned predatory and he pulled John's hips upward. Running the tip of his tongue across his lips, Gamzee concentrated on the warmth encompassing him. He was loathe to pull out even a little but it was worth it when he jerked his hips forward again.

“Yes!” John called out with the thrust, gasping for breath. 

His eyes were trained on Gamzee, his voice rising with each snap of the troll's hips. There was barely any sound but Gamzee's snarls and John's pleas for more, underscored by the slap of skin on skin and the wet slurp of Gamzee's pre-cum making it slick between them. Gritting his teeth, Gamzee's body was practically doubling John in half, pounding into him swiftly. John's nails dug into Gamzee's back leaving a score of dark purple lines under each shoulder blade. His lithe body was trembling, trying to keep up with the demanding nature of his lover. Keening softly, the blonde pushed at Gamzee's shoulder to press him back. The clown's eyes widened with hurt but he accepted the motion to ese up. John's hips rolled sensually and he planted his feet against the ground. Slowly, their bodies moved back until Gamzee was sitting with his lap full of trickster.

“Not as hard this way.” John let out a sigh, getting comfortable on the other's lap.

The troll fidgetted, not used to the position. What little he had learned about pailing determined that the dominant had to be on top. Whether to protect their matesprite or to contain their kismesis. The gentle way that John rose on top of him was agonizingly slow and each time he tried to touch the human, his hands were tenderly rebuffed. A bit tired of the shredded shirt, John laughed quietly and pulled it up over his head. Curiously, Gamzee stroked his fingers across the somewhat pale pink skin.

“You think I need more sun?” John smiled playfully, his hands tangling in the clown's hair again.

“Long as it doesn't hurt you.” Gamzee leaned back on his hands, enthralled with the rolling of John's hips.

“No. The sun here isn't too hot. It's like the one back home so I'd just get a tan.” John licked his lips and brought his hands down to rest on Gamzee's shoulders.

“Too much talk.” The troll growled, pushing his hips up quickly.

The human let out a soft gasp, his fingers tensing firmly on Gamzee's shoulder. He let his head drop forward and groaned with each pump of the clown's thick bulge inside him. Inching himself forward, he pressed his warm chest against Gamzee's cooler one. His pale arms wound around the troll's neck, trapping the clown close to him. Gamzee could feel warm kisses being placed on his neck, working up to his ear and swallowed thickly. He could barely do anything to pleasure John from the position he was in and it rankled him. Letting out a pitiful whine, he settled his hands on the human's hips, glad that they weren't being brushed off. He wanted to pull John down on his length, feel the tension rising in his body as he drove him towards pleasure. The trickster, however, had other ideas. The leverage he had was just enough to keep Gamzee from taking control and each time that the troll thought he could make it faster, he would find himself coming undone as John's insides squeezed him firmly. His fingers would grasp the human's hips, trying to hold onto that seemingly delicate body as it rose up on his bulge again. Grinning wickedly John kept up the teasing, moaning as he rode the troll, wanting to show him how he took his pleasure slowly. 

“John...” Gamzee gasped warningly. “Need a bucket.”

“No you don't.” The trickster breathed into his ear, biting the shell softly. “You have me.”

The troll's eyes opened wide with the depravity of the statement. Every troll day dreamed about this once or twice, but to actually do it was rare. Gamzee swallowed and shifted his hips, still ready to pull out when John said so. His blood ran faster when he saw John had no intention of stopping. If anything, he was going faster, one hand stroking his strange bulge. Whining softly, Gamzee put his hands on John's thighs, watching the quick flex and roll of his body. The human had begun panting, his thrusts coming faster and his pale skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His blue eyes were half-lidded, holding Gamzee's gaze before dipping down to his erect member. A pearly liquid was dripping from his tip and it seemed like John was torturing himself, roughly stroking it and squeezing the tip. Gasping, his thrusts became erratic, his legs locking under him as he strained on Gamzee's lap. Quickly, the troll took hold of his hips and began slamming up into him. Just watching John's body trembling was killing him, but with each passing second he could feel the desperate squeeze of John's ass trying to keep him from pulling out.

The trickster wailed as he came, calling Gamzee's name. His cum shot up to smear both their chests and the troll felt dizzy as he watched John continuing to jerk himself for more. Trembling fingers cupped Gamzee's cheek and the clown sighed happily, knowing his matesprite was sated. Lazily, John began nuzzling Gamzee's throat, his body still shivering as the troll continued to pump into his well used bottom. The human groaned out a quiet curse and did his best to cling to Gamzee. His lips continued to caress the clown's neck and cheek, letting his body be lifted with each swift thrust Gamzee gave him. Bringing his lips up inch by inch, he finally reached the troll's ear and whispered to him.

“Mine?” The trickster asked in a hushed moan.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Gamzee squeezed John's hips and flexed his bulge inside his lover. The warm pull of the human's body was addictive but he was trying to put off his release as long as he could. Nodding quickly, the clown pressed his lips to John's shoulder, smearing his face paint again. His body was trembling faintly, straining to stop the oncoming rush of emotion. When he spoke up, his voice cracked under the pressure of his desires.

“Yours.”

“Gamzee.” The trickster groaned and caught his lips with his own.

With a jolt Gamzee realized there was still smears of blood on John's lips and he shuddered. John who thrilled in bloodshed as much as he did. The only one who laughed with him and delighted in finding new ways to destroy the forces that the black queen hurled at them. The agile blonde from another world was so strikingly different in appearance yet their souls screamed for the same thing. This was the lost part of his soul, the one perfect creature that completed him. Moaning into John's lips, he could feel his blunt teeth trying to bite him and Gamzee shifted his mouth so he could slice his lower lip with his fangs. The smaller boy was all too happy to taste the vibrant purple blood. Moving carefully, Gamzee nicked John's lip as well so they could mingle together.

Part of him knew that John was still moaning his name but his mind was too dizzy to focus on anything but the heady mix of their blood and the heat of his lover's body against his own. Gritting his fangs, the troll clutched the trickster tight as he flooded his body with his cum. Everything seemed to slow to a trickle of time and Gamzee tried to catch his breath. John was kissing him again and letting out a soft giggle between gentle pecks of his lips. Blinking, Gamzee looked down between them. It was mostly a mess of purple and there were just a few spots of red on John's thighs. His pants were wrecked and he couldn't help but chuckled. Blunt teeth nipped at his jawline and Gamzee shivered, leaning himself back and letting John use him as a pillow. The human hummed and gingerly pulled himself up so the troll's bulge would slip out of him.

“Fuck.” Gamzee muttered in a daze.

“Mmm.” The trickster grinned and curled the clown's hair around his fingers. “Next time, lets find a bed.”

The clown smirked, one arm loosely threading around John's waist so he could trace his claws along the other's back. “Sounds good.”


End file.
